Rouge Vermillon
by mewinnie
Summary: Assise sous la douche, elle ressasse les souvenirs de cette soirée. Cette soirée qui l'a détruite. [O.S]


Assise là, sous le jet d'eau brûlante, on ne remarquait pas les larmes.

Elle ne supportait plus, voir son reflet dans le miroir. Voir son corps nu. Cela lui rappelait le regard que _lui_ avait posé dessus. Elle avait cru que ce serait une bonne idée. Elle voulait se sentir grande, elle voulait se sentir femme.

Accroupie là, sous le jet d'eau chaude, on ne remarquait pas les gouttes qui perlaient à son nez.

Elle se lavait, encore et encore. Elle frottait, parfois jusqu'au sang, avant de s'effondrer en larme en y repensant. Il était arrivé vers elle, sourire aux lèvres, un sourire si craquant. Elle pourrait en vomir aujourd'hui. Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux platines, qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Personne ne les avait vu, c'était le but.

Agenouillée là, sous le jet d'eau tiède, on ne remarquait pas les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Elle ressassait les détails de ce soir là. Chaque verre qu'elle avait accepté, trop heureuse de lui adresser la parole. Trop heureuse de le voir s'intéresser à elle. Il avait paru si gentil, à lui demander toutes sortes de choses sur elle. Et elle y avait cru. Elle se souvenait de son regard, ce regard carnassier alors que ses lèvres trempaient dans l'alcool.

Repliée là, sous le jet d'eau fraîche, on ne remarquait pas les lèvres tremblantes.

La façon dont il lui avait proposé de s'isoler. De discuter en privé. Elle avait compris, elle avait compris mais l'avait suivi. Se sentir aimée, se sentir désirée. Elle avait adoré, cette sensation. Lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres acides sur les siennes, elle s'était sentie volée. Maintenant, elle voulait juste oublier, oublier où ce baiser avait mené. Allongée sur le lit de vert et d'argent, loin de son rouge et or.

Recroquevillée là, sous le jet d'eau froide, on ne remarquait pas le rasoir à ses côtés.

Ses vêtements au sol, elle n'avait montré aucune opposition, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il la voulait. Et qu'elle en avait marre de se sentir si nulle, si enfant. Elle avait voulu grandir. Elle s'était offerte, sans hésiter. Elle se dégoutait, il la dégoutait, il l'effrayait. Lui qui avait été si doux, il l'avait prise comme un chiffon. Soucieux de sa propre jouissance, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ses cris. Il s'était contenté de lui prendre sa vertu. Il l'avait ensuite rejeté, heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

Brisée là, sous l'eau glacée, on ne remarquait pas les marques gravées sur ses poignets.

Le sang se mêlait aux gouttes d'eau gelée. Elle était incapable de pleurer, plus aucune larme ne voulait s'échapper de ses yeux bleus. Il l'avait brisé. Elle laissait le liquide rouge réchauffé un peu son corps. Du rasoir, perlaient des gouttes vermillon. Un vermillon aussi éclatant que celui de ses cheveux. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger, elle regardait juste le liquide qui la maintenait en vie fuir dans le trou noir. Elle le laissait couler, entendait à peine les martèlement contre la porte.

L'eau avait depuis longtemps cessé de couler. Les cheveux vermillons commençaient à former des boucles encadrant un visage pâle. Du sang, il ne restait qu'un sillon rouge contrastant sur le fond blanc de la douche. Toutes les deux minutes, une goutte tombait du pommeau de la douche, s'écrasant lourdement sur le front parsemé de tâche de rousseur. La goutte entamait ensuite un chemin jusqu'au cils roux et de tomber sur la joue de porcelaine. La goutte poursuivait son chemin, du menton jusqu'au sein nu, coulant jusqu'au nombril pour s'offrir un pause. Puis la goutte terminait son aventure sur la cuisse où ruisselait un filet de sang. Les yeux bleus de Rose fixait le vide tandis que sa camarade hurlait son nom.

Un nom qu'il n'avait pas hurlé, il avait préféré celui d'une autre. Une qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Un nom que tout le monde se remémorerait. Un nom que certains voudront oublier.

Le seul nom qui avait importé pour elle était le _sien_. Un nom qui l'avait brisé.

Et perdu, dans ses draps, Scorpius se remémorait la chevelure rousse et les tâches de rousseurs d'une rose, alors que tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, c'était une lily.

Et perdue dans ses draps, Lily pleurait car elle avait perdu sa Rose.


End file.
